Beginnings
by Jaded0nyx
Summary: So, this is my first fanfic.. Maka is new in town and she makes a friend... Except one day on a trip out in town they end up in the wrong place at the Wrong time. (AU SoMa) *May be slightly OOC, especially Black*Star
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Chapter 1: It Begins

Maka stared up at crimson eyes paired with oddly tanned skin and snow white hair from her position on the floor.

"Um, would you mind getting off of me?" His eyes widened as her hands pressed against his chest then his eyes slowly closing into slits.

"It's not like I wanted to be on top of a girl like you!" His voice filled with a thin layer of sarcasm. Her face flamed brick red and she slammed one of her many books, which had fallen out of her arms, onto the top of his head.

"MAKA-CHOP!" He rolled off of her and held his head, muttering obscenities as he rolled around.

'I guess I might have gone a bit overboard with that Maka-Chop…' she sighed to herself. It really wasn't his fault after all she had been the one to wander into the piano room to find out who was playing the beautiful but dark melody. It was just her luck that as she walked around the piano and saw the person playing that the building suddenly started shaking. It wasn't her fault that an earth quake caused Maka to fall over onto the ground and the guy on the piano bench to fall on top of her, although she just could not forgive his comment it was just to rude and unjustified... Well maybe a _little_ justified. She sat up and glared at him but allowed her eyes to soften in just the slightest of manners as she opened her mouth he cut her off.

"So who the hell are you and what are you doing spying on me?" He glared at her as if she had committed the ultimate crime.

"Well I was just about to apologize to you for walking in on you playing but never mind that! And why the hell should I tell you my name?" She flinched at her own cursing. 'I am so not used to that. It is a very rare event for me to do that.' The crimson eyed boy stared at her as if she was an _insane_ girl.

"You should tell me your damn name cause it's polite and beside you're the one who wandered into this room and was spying on me!" Her face blanched as she looked away towards the window that looked out on the night sky.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm new here and just transferred so I was looking around." The crimson eyed boy stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You're looking around in a semi-deserted school 8:00 at night? How is that even legal?" He continued laughing bringing another tinge of red to her cheeks.

"How can you say something like that when you are here yourself? And besides I acquired special permission from Principle Death to roam the school grounds!" She smiled smugly and his eyes widened at that statement as if he couldn't believe this nerdy little girl could have gotten such special permission.

"Wait… Are you even old enough to be going to high school? Besides that how could you get that kind of permission from Mr. Death?" She narrowed her eyes at his remark.

"I'm Seventeen for your information and I'm Spirit Albarn's daughter (unfortunately…) so Mr. Death gave me permission to wander around to orient myself so that I can start tomorrow! And you still haven't introduced yourself yet!" Once again those crimson eyes widened.

"My name is Soul Eater and I'm eighteen…" His voice trailed off as if he had no idea what to say.

"Okay. Well it's nice to meet you Soul Eater. Although, it is time for me to go now, I've looked all over the school. So see you later!" She quickly stood up and ran out of the room leaving Soul to _humph_ while watching her leave.

The next day it was a depressing morning since Maka had woken up too early for school and was cleaning around her apartment for the second time that morning while listening to the rain. She sighed and looked around the small apartment. Her desk and bookshelves were against the farthest wall next to her bedroom that had the barest essentials having only a bed and another bookshelf. The living room was connected to the kitchen and had a couch and a table set in front of the TV which was only on for the use of background noise, which was its primary function usually. She smiled at her perfectly cleaned apartment and looked up at the time on the TV. It read 5:20 and she sighed again, it was _finally_ almost time for school and damn if she wasn't nervous. She went to her room and got dressed in her uniform that was provided to her by Mr. Death.

The uniform was beautiful and hugged her small curves well, she smiled as she ran her hands over the black fabric that blended into a blood-red color but sighed when she ran her hands through her straight hair. She wandered into the bathroom and gripped the curling iron, hissing when the wand burnt her hand as she wrapped her ash blonde hair around the wand. Placing the wand down she searched the bathroom and located a heat resistant glove and with the use of the glove she adjusted to the wand and curled her hair as simply as she could. Pleased with herself she went out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and fixed a piece of toast with jam, grabbed her bag, walked out the door and after locking it walked towards the school while nibbling on her toast. On her way to school a motorcycle passed her by and she saw a tuft of white hair just before the bike went around the corner and out of her line of sight. She wondered if that was Soul and shrugged deciding it was all that important and she came to the base of Shibusen and stared at the towering staircase.

'_Even though I saw this last night it did not strike me as being as big as it really is…' _Her thoughts trailed off as a hand came down and wrapped around her arm which caused her to look up at the owner of that hand and saw Spirit Albarn ginning a dumb looking grin at her.

"Papa hopes your day goes well since Mama and Papa met and fell in love here but you shouldn't worry about love! No guy is good enough for my baby!" Disgust leaked into her eyes and she glared at the man and chopped his head.

"Shut up Papa. You are a horrible example for me; since you always find a 'pretty lady' to keep you company on those lonely nights since Mama left you!" She stomped off leaving Spirit looking as if he had been struck by lightning. Maka smiled and quickly climbed up the stairs and looked back at the scenery once she reached the top and she thought to herself:

'_I never want to find a guy like Papa, he is such an idiot!' _Once again her thoughts were interrupted, this time by a loud, obnoxious yell. She looked up at the source of the noise and noticed a blue speck on the highest needle on the building.

"Yahoo! I'm the great and amazing Black*Star, bow down to my awesomeness!" Maka looked around to see if anyone else was around and noticed a raven-haired beauty.

"Black*Star, get down from there before you break something and Death the Kid gets mad at you!" She pleaded with the speck that Maka now assumed was Black*Star.

'_The hell kind of name is that? Were his parents some kind of goth-hippies?'_ She walked over to the girl and tapped her side since she was too tall to tap on the shoulder. "Um, is something wrong with that kid? Why is he on the needle like that?" The girl's face flushed and a look of dread crossed her features and she quickly bowed at the waist.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about him! He's a little enthusiastic and he's just trying to show off!" She rushed her speech as she looked back and forth from Maka to the speck.

"Tsubaki! You're s'pposed to watch only me not some flat-chested girl!" Maka's face grew an angry shade of red and Tsubaki bowed repeatedly to her and Maka waved her hand.

"Whatever, my name is Maka Albarn, I'm new here." Tsubaki's face lit up as she smiled.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakastukasa and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She was a very shy yet enthusiastic person in Maka's opinion. Maka smiled at the girl and quickly told her she would see her around and ran off much to Black*Star's chagrin that the two girls were ignoring him.

* * *

A/N: If you like the story so far, let me know by reviewing, or give me some notes on what you want done differently. But I'm sorry about my confusing writing style. T-T

So... If you like it, I'll keep writing on this, if not I have other ideas for Soul Eater stories that I really want to start working on...

Disclaimer: *I obviously don't own SE, if I did Soul would have confessed to Maka in the most coolest of scenes and smothered in cool-guy love. And Black*Star wouldn't be so loud.*


	2. Chapter 2: Is It So Hard?

Chapter 2: Is It So Hard?

In the classroom Maka looked up at the odd arrangement of seats and spotted the raven-haired girl who smiled when she saw Maka.

"Oh, you're in our class! That's wonderful!" Black*Star grunted and yelled about him being a god and that Maka should bow down to him and his godliness. Maka rolled her eyes and saw an empty seat in the middle section of the semi-circle rows of seats and she smiled. Maka quickly sat down and noticed a strange kid next to her.

"Hi! I'm Maka Albarn, it's nice to meet you!" The kid looked at her and she saw golden orbs that she had seen before…

"Death the Kidd?! It's so good to see you again!"

"You're looking rather symmetrical today! Please just call me Kidd!" Maka yelped and his eyes widened in excitement. Maka let out a small eep as Kidd's hands grasped both of hers and he smiled with a happy look in his eyes. A loud and obnoxious cough sounded from the top tier of the desks and Maka's head turned towards the sound and saw the one and only Soul Eater who stared at her with a strange look in his crimson eyes.

_'It looks like he is annoyed with something but it also looks like he is enjoying the annoyance... This guy is weird.'_ Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see two girls with small sweater tops and blue eyes. "Um, you're in our seats." Maka quickly apologized and stood up.

"Oh Maka, the tall one is Liz Thompson and the smaller one is Patty Thompson. Liz, Patty, this is my old childhood friend Maka Albarn, she just started today." Kidd explained quickly trying to diffuse any anger the elder Thompson sister may have.

"It's nice to meet you two, sorry I sat in your seats I just didn't realize."

Liz waved her hand in front of her face and smiled at Maka."You're all right."

Patty grinned goofily and thrust her hands high in the air. "You look like a Giraffe!" Maka looked at patty with a look of confusion.

Liz sighed and shrugged."Don't worry about her, she just really likes giraffe's for some reason…" Liz's voice dropped and she whispered. "Plus she's always so hyper, she will say a lot of weird stuff. I'm sorry."

Maka giggles and smiled."It's all right, she sounds like a sweet girl. Well I should get to my seat now since everyone has filed into the classroom."

Liz nodded and Maka grimaced and looked around the oddly tiered desks and hoped that a seat any seat other than the one next to that handsome guy was open. Her face fell when she realized only that one seat was open. She walked over to him and held up her hand in greeting.

"Hey Soul, is it okay if I sit with you?" Soul tilted his head up lazily and peered through his bangs and smiled a sharp-toothed smile that made Maka gulp.

"Heh, I suppose since it's the only seat open in the class. Besides what cool guy wouldn't offer up a seat to a lady, even one like you." Maka's face blanched and she glared and pulled a book out of seemingly nowhere and chopped him.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?" Soul held his head as Maka sat down giggling to herself.

"That was so not cool, Maka!" Soul grumbled.

Maka titled her head to look at Soul and lifted an eyebrow."You remember my name?"

Soul sighed as he laid his head down on his arms and looked up at Maka with a teasing expression."How could I not remember the name of a girl who has a karate chop named after her?" Soul chuckled until a book firmly implanted itself in his skull.

"Yahoo! I the great and amazing Black*Star demands to be noticed and adored by all of his disciples! Bwhahaha!" Maka rubbed her temples as Tsubaki quickly spoke up.

"Black*Star! You mustn't stand on the teachers' desk or he'll be upset with you!" Black*Star laughed as he bounced around the room. Maka hissed as an object fell on top of her and bounce to the floor. Upon inspection she noticed it was a chain. Soul who was unconscious from being hit with a Maka-Chop woke up and stretched.

"The hell just happened?" Soul looked over to see the beet red Maka clenching her fists and shied away thinking he might have done something in his unconscious state. Maka reached out grabbed the chain and threw it at Black*Star. Black*Star paused when the chain hit his nose and a trickle of blood flowed and Black*Star glared at Soul.

"Soul you bastard, how dare you hit the almighty Black*Star who has treated you as a disciple and cohort in all manner of trouble making!"

Soul glared at him and rolled his eyes."Yeah, like a cool guy like me would be your disciple. Besides like I would need to hit you with a chain…" Soul paused and looked over at Maka and sighed."You sure you didn't throw it onto the ceiling and it fell? That's really uncool Black*Star."

Maka stared at Soul's crimson eyes and smiled, silently thanking him for not throwing her under the train wreck that is Black*Star.

Kidd walked up to Maka and stared at her face."W..What is it Kidd?" Suddenly Kidd reached out and touched a curl and messed with it till the curl was nice and neat again.

"There now you are symmetrical again!" Kidd walked off leaving a dumb-struck Maka. Maka turned her head towards Soul and saw him staring at her with his crimson eyes and an expression Maka couldn't quiet read.

_'Ahh, those eyes, what is up with them? So…Entrancing…'_ Maka's thoughts trailed off when she heard a snort and saw a teasing expression rise into Soul's features.

"Looks like you're pretty popular for a girl that just transferred here." Maka paused and shrugged, deciding not to rise to Soul's challenge and simply smiled.

"I guess so, too bad you've been here a while and don't seem to be all that popular." Soul's eyes widened in surprise since Maka failed to react like she had done before.

"For your information, a cool guy like me is very popular, I just like to keep to myself in the classroom so I can sleep." Soul shoved his hands into his pockets, slouched in his chair and looked away from Maka who was grinning like she had won a game.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and my awesome reader that helped me with the layout! This chapter probably wasn't near as good as the first and I'm sorry T-T Blame writers block, school, and a lot of doctor's appointments.

Plus it's hard to find the energy to even want to write. Anyway, I hope this chapter is less blocky, and the spacing is better. Sorry if I don't respond to reviews, I promise I read them, and try to adjust the story to what is written in the reviews!

Oh, this chapter may end up being a two part chapter since I didn't write in the teacher yet... Hm, wonder who I'll use. -insert evil face here-

Heh, I love being evil, especially to the characters.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, believe me, I wish I did. -tears-


	3. Chapter 3: Do the Gods Hate Me?

A woman with straight, short, and bob-like black hair paired with glasses set halfway down the bridge of her small nose walked into the class room and Maka noticed a sudden eerie quiet fall on the class. She looked around and the she noticed the tall and lean woman push her glasses up to their proper place on her nose. The person that Maka assumed was the teacher slammed a thin notebook onto her desk and turned to glare at the entire class, which was now oddly tidy with the students in their seats and sitting quietly.

Maka looked next to her and made a face of disgust as she saw Soul had fallen almost immediately asleep and thought 'Well I may have issues with this guy throughout the term.' She deftly reached her hand and curled all of her fingers minus her pointer finger and jabbed it into Soul's side and quickly pulled her hand back and grabbed the book that was sitting on her desk as Soul jolted up and looked at Maka with a glare.

"What did you do that for?!" He whispered as loudly as her could without getting caught by the teacher. Maka shrugged as the teacher cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"Okay all of you know who I am, but seeing as we have a new student-" Suddenly a crash was heard and Maka's head snapped quickly to her left to see Black*Star crushed against the wall by a dark-skinned male.

"Kilik! Let Black*Star go this instant or You'll both pay a visit to Mr. Death!" The man named Kilik looked towards the teacher and groaned out an excuse.

"Miss Azusa this bonehead here kept making from of the twins and calling them freaks!" Miss Azusa _tsked_ and re-adjusted her glasses and the two boys swallowed and separated quickly going back to their seats with sour looks on their faces and Maka ducked her head trying not to show the amusement that she felt.

"Anyway, as I was saying since we have a new student I will introduce myself and she can introduce herself to you. Maka please come down here." Maka nodded and stood, halfway down the stairs she felt her left foot hit something and her body lurched forward tumbling down the remaining steps and hitting her head on the right side of the desk which caused Kidd to scream.

"If you're going to fall and hit your head do it symmetrically!" To prove his point he copied Maka except to the point of smashing his skull in the middle of the desk effectively knocking himself out to the dismay of the teacher.

"Soul, Liz, and Patty- take these two to see Miss Nygus." All three that were listed groaned and meandered down the stairs as slowly as possible. Soul grabbed Maka slinging her arm over his neck and wrapping his arm around her waist looking over to the two sisters who copied Soul standing on either side of Kidd.

"Even knocked out he'd freak if he wasn't carried symmetrically." Liz stated with a shrug, as if it wasn't abnormal to have a severe phobia of asymmetry, while patty giggled thrusting a fist into the air and smiling her goofy smile.

"Let's goooo to the infirmary!" Patty sang in her sweet-filled voice as they all trudged out of the classroom and down the maze-like hallway system that made up Shibusen. When they reached the infirmary Soul turned the door knob after knocking on the door and walked in as he opened the door- only to see a tall woman with short blonde hair in the back and two long chunks down the side of her face that was braided and tied around the middle of her chest.

"Oh dear, what happened to these two students?!" Soul stared at the blonde while Liz, unfazed by the woman they had never seen before, spoke up.

"I'm not sure what happened to Maka…" Liz paused to point a perfectly pink manicured finger at the unconscious girl.

"But Kidd here basically knocked himself out due to an asymmetrical incident where Maka slammed her head into the teacher's desk." She trailed off from her explanation as she saw Soul put Maka in a hospital bed then shoving his hands into his pockets and arched his back over as he walked out of the room. Liz and Patty looked at each other and shrugged. "So Miss.. Uh, our friends will be okay, right?" The blonde woman nodded and smiled at the two younger blondes.

"I'm Medusa, I just started today so that Miss Nygus can have her baby in peace soon." Liz nodded, her expression seemingly one of thoughtfulness mixed with curiosity.

"So do they have concussions?!" Patty yelled loudly which startled the blonde Nurse who refused to let it show on her face.

"No, they both just got knocked out from the impact. No need to worry I'll send them back to class as soon as they wake up." Satisfied with the Nurses' response Liz and Patty nodded and walked out to see the back of a black leather jacket walking down the corridor and Liz giggled with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It looks like someone was worried about the new girl Sis." Liz looked at the smaller blonde who was whistling with her arms clasped behind her back while raising her legs high into the air as she walked. Liz shrugged and walked back to the class. Soul could hear the giggling and whistling out a sigh as he thought to himself.

'Damn it. I should have left earlier so they wouldn't have seen me… Oh well I doubt they'd talk about it, a cool guy like me has to keep up his appearances.' In the infirmary however, Medusa was grinning with insanity unlike any before as she drew blood from the sleeping girl that lay in the bed. Maka woke up to groaning on her left side and a throbbing headache that made her let out a groan as well as she turned her head to the left and slowly opened her eyes to see a set of golden eyes with rings set in the pupils.

"You're coming to?" Maka looked up towards the voice and saw the woman in a lab coat and nodded slowly.

"I'm Medusa, the school nurse. When you and your friend are ready to go back to class please feel free because you don't have a concussion or anything dangerous that can put both of your lives in danger." Both Maka and Kidd nodded and left the room without the knowledge that Medusa was grinning evilly behind them.

* * *

A/N: So I haven't had any reviews in a while and I got swamped with College classes so... yeah, I don't even remember when I last updated but oh well... Stuff happens, so here you go and hope you like it! Because not gonna lie this chapter was the hardest to write so far... I got so stuck on what to do.. Anyway review it so I know what you liked and/or didn't and so I'll update faster! 3

~Jade~

*Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did Soul would have made a move on Maka by now and would have had cute babies by now. :3


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

Kidd turned to Maka and smiled at her while offering his hand for her to shake. She stared at his much larger hand with a look of confusion but she reached for his hand and shook it while he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm glad you came back. Now I won't be the only smart guy in our class except a guy named Ox Ford." Kidd sighed and continued to speak as a look of confusion crossed Maka's face.

"Ox Ford is a condescending guy who thinks he's better than anybody and everybody. But really, it's nice seeing you again. After your parents… I thought you'd always stay with your mom and never come back." Maka frowned and nodded as her tiny arms wrapped around her smaller frame and she remained quiet as the footfall resounded in her ears and the sound echoed down the halls as Kidd led her back to their classroom. She looked around admiring the architecture, noticing the odd statues, in the form of skulls that transitioned immediately into arms with oddly large hands that formed the handles, which lined the hallway. She softly sighed wondering just why she had to return to this place when she felt nothing was truly here for her. Her thoughts drifted to when she and her 'Papa' came to see Mr. Death.

~Flashback~

Maka watched as her Papa extended his hand to the door and knocked loudly. After a few moments of mind numbing silence she heard an oddly silly and cheerful voice ring out from inside the office.

"Come on in~." Maka shivered and opened the door, wondering just what awaited her because even though she had met and spent plenty of time in Death City she couldn't quite recall a lot of her memories, especially those about the mayor who also moonlighted as the principle of the only school. The heavy door swung open and revealed a lean man with black hair that had a very smart sliver of silver hair. Maka internally chuckled and quickly bowed as low as she could to show respect, beside her Spirit cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Mr. Death, this is my wonderfully amazing daughter Maka Albarn. I've been waiting so long for her to come but her mother _finally _is allowing her to come stay here and enter our school~" He cooed at his daughter who scowled hearing her annoying father lie through his teeth- she knew the real reason she was here and it certainly wasn't because she or her mother really wanted Maka to attend, because Kami had been murdered unbeknownst to anyone but Maka and Spirit. Spirit looked at his daughter and nudged her forward.

"Hello, Mr. Death, I am Maka Albarn and I'm really looking forward to joining your prestigious school, although I prefer to focus on school and do not wish to take any unnecessary time to explore the school tomorrow so if at all possible I would like to do that today so that I can go to class right away and learn." Mr. Death hummed a ridiculous tune, then with reflexes that inwardly startled Maka he clapped his hands and nodded.

"Yes~ I think that would be fine after all you were always such a good little girl~" Maka cringed but smiled and bowed deeply again, with a small muttered thanks she left the room.

~End~

Kidd poked Maka on both of her small shoulders and smiled. "Are you okay Maka? You were kind of spaced out and we're already back at the classroom." Maka shook her head- clearing away the thoughts that she knew she'd never be able to talk about to anyone and smiled at Kidd.

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just thinking on the lesson from this morning- or I should say the lack thereof due to that kid… Black*Star?" Kidd shook his head in response and told her to ignore him if she wanted to get any kind of work done in the class. Maka nodded and went into the classroom and tried her best to ignore the annoying stares that she and Kidd received. Tsubaki ran up to Maka and threw her long slender arms around the smaller petite girl and cooed softly- almost motherly.

"Maka, are you okay? I really hope you weren't hurt too badly." Maka softly patted the taller girl, absently wondering why the girl felt so confident that she would hug an almost complete stranger.

"I'm fine Tsubaki, really. It wasn't too big of a deal. I promise." Tsubaki released the younger girl and smiled her biggest smile and nodded before heading back to her seat with a mumbling of gratitude to the gods.

* * *

Well it's been a REALLY long time since I wrote on this, and it was no where near as long as I hoped... oh well. I hope you guy enjoyed it!

Disclaimer in the first chapter... I'm lazy. .


End file.
